Dear Santana, Dear Brittany
by fortheloveofbrittana
Summary: The girls have been writing letters back and forth to each other since they were in middle school, of course this was Brittany's idea. Now, in their senior year and still to this day they write to each other. When they can't touch or speak, they write..
1. Chapter 1

Dear Santana, Dear Brittany - Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey everyone! I'm really excited for you all to take this journey with me, I'm so happy that we finally got our Brittana kiss & that will definitely be referenced in later chapters! A little insider to my story: This is not an AU story, the letters will follow the plot of season 3 for now but being a Faberry shipper i may put some hints out there.. i guess you will just have to wait and see :) I love your feedback and suggestions so feel free to leave comments or send me asks on tumblr. We begin our story at the beginning of senior year….

_Dear Santana,_

_Hey San! So I know you're sitting right next to me but i can't talk to you because Mr Shue will get mad. I'm like super excited that we're back at school. I missed everyone so much over the summer but i really liked all the time we spent together. It was really sweet of you to share all your secrets with me, I like that we can talk about that stuff now. I really wanted to for a really long time. Remember when i told you "with feelings it's better"? well, i just wanted to remind you that it was okay and you were safe with me._

_ Miss Holiday's sexy sharing circle was cool and everything but i could totally tell that you were still uncomfortable. Just know that when you're with me we have our own secret sharing circle. I guess it's not really a circle with two people though, it's more of a line… a secret sharing line. That doesn't sound as good but i think you know what i mean. I know you still struggle with talking about stuff but i promised that i would keep reminding you that it's okay, so here's your reminder for today! It's funny, i can't remember to do my spanish homework but i remember everything when it comes to you. Aren't you proud of me? :)_

_Now, on to other news! I don't get these purple pianos, why do we have to sing whenever we see them? I feel like we're in high school musical, except all the students at that school liked the music and joined in.. here they just throw things at us. We're cheerios, shouldn't we be _**a moon**_ to that stuff? Whatever, i know you're still pissed but i'm glad that food fight happened at lunch. I got to clean you off in the showers which was super awesome._

_ Wanna know a secret? I knew that there wasn't pepperoni in my bra, i just wanted you to think about my nipples because i knew it would turn you on ;) I bet you're smiling right now reading this. Now, you're saying something to yourself in Spanish! Isn't it awesome how we'll we know each other. _

_Oh hey, did Finn get taller over the summer or did Rachel just get shorter because when i look at them together i can't help but wonder how they have sex. Or do they even do it? I mean if he were on top i think he'd crush her. Poor Rachel, at least we don't have that problem, you're the perfect size for me. I know that you hate being shorter but i think it's cute. It's easier to pin you down too :)_

_Okay well Spanish class is almost over so i have to end my note here but i can't wait to get yours!_

_Ps - I love when you stare at me and you think i don't notice. _

_Love,_

_Brit-Bee xx_

_Dear Brittany,_

_Oh Brit Brit, are you trying to give me a heart attack? You better not be writing things like that when i'm not sitting next to you, what if someone reads it? I know you Brit, you can't help but get distracted, promise me you will always keep our secrets safe? I love being able to talk to you now but i can't let everyone know about my lady feelings just yet. I really wish Miss Holiday would come back, if Mr Shue wasn't such a tool bag maybe she would still be around. She was the only fun teacher at this school._

_ I'm glad to be back too but for a different reason, the sooner we start this year the sooner it will be finished. I can't wait for us to get out of this loser town together Brit, it's going to be awesome. Ugh, Jacob is sitting behind me right now and he's trying to sniff Rachel's hair, it's horrifying. I have to admit that i like Berry a little better than i did last year, she's not nearly as annoying. I may even consider calling her by her first name soon… haha, yeah never mind, we both know that wont happen._

_I'm super proud that you remembered to tell me about our "Secret sharing line" _babe you remember lots of other stuff too, you need to give yourself more credit. Remember what i told you the other day? If anyone ever makes fun of you or calls you names i just want you to remember how smart you are, how good you are with reading people and caring about people's feelings. You're the kindest and smartest person i know Brittany and as you know.. i know a lot of people ;) As long as you remember that, everything else will be fine.

The purple pianos are super lame, maybe even more lame than the bake sale we had to endure. The shower was definitely worth the food fight though. Speaking of showers.. my parents are gonna be gone tonight so if you can convince your mom that we need to study for a test or something, you should totally come over and we can get our shower on again ;) Brittany, I think that by now we both need to realize that being cheerios doesn't make us **immune** to anything. You apparently are immune to slushy facials though, i think you're the only one who hasn't gotten one and i'm glad for that. I'd probably get expelled if you did though, because i'd cut of the junk of who ever did it to you.

So i definitely smiled to myself when i read about your "pepperoni" you're such a tease Ms. Pierce, remind me to get you back for that later. Shortly after getting me all hot and bothered thinking about the contents of your bra you basically blue vaj-ed me. Really? Imagining Rachel and Finn doing the dirty was not on my to-do list today Brit, gross. Now i think i may need to go to therapy for these mental images.

On a better note, i happen to like that you are taller than me, it makes it easier to snuggle into you when we have sleep overs, you always insist on being the big spoon anyways so if you were short i think it would be awkward. By the way, you pinning me up against a wall the other day was super hot, you should try that again sometime. Alright we'll i'm about to get out of class and meet you in Glee so i guess this is where we shall end for the day.

Ps - I know you notice me staring because the tips of your ears get all red ;)

Love,

Sanny x


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Santana, Dear Brittany – Chapter 2

**Authors Note – **Thanks for all the story/author subscriptions guys! Really appreciate it! Remember the way to a writer's heart is to REVIEW! If you have and ideas or things you would like to see in the upcoming letters just let me know and I'll see what I can do. First few chapters are shorter than the rest will be because I'm trying to stick with the episode timeline, I can't put too much smut out there just yet ;)

Dear Santana,

Hey, I have so much to talk to you about but I haven't really seen you today which makes me a sad panda but I'm sure I'll see you later so that's okay. First of all I wanted to ask you if you'd help me with my campaign for president, since Kurt didn't like my posters maybe I should have you make them with me. I really wanna win San, it made me really happy when you told me I was a genius yesterday and I think that because you believe in me, I can believe in me too (:

Oh, I also forgot to tell you that we are gonna have to start spending more time at your house from now on, my mom is having an exchange student come and live with us for a while. So, with my sister and this new kid it will be hard to get our secret sweet lady love on. I know you're gonna be sad about that but don't worry, your parents are hardly home anyway, so now you can be as loud as you want! (:

I would also like to say a GIANT congratulations to you! I'm so happy that you got the part of Anita in the play, you're gonna be so good at it. I love your voice San and I'm glad you're singing more. I have a list of all my favorite times you sang to me, here I'll write them down for you!

I remember when we were in 3rd grade and Puck pushed me and I fell into a muddy puddle, do remember that? You kicked him in the shin and told him that you'd tell if he ever pushed me again. You hugged me while I was crying, even though I was all wet and gross and you sang to me. "Hush little Brittany don't you cry, Sanny's gonna poke Puck in the eye. Hush little Brittany don't be sad, Sanny will protect you from all the bad."

On my 13th birthday we had a sleepover with Quinn, Rachel and Tina and I got my period and I thought I was dying, I freaked out and told everyone I needed to go to the hospital. Rachel laughed at me and called me stupid for not knowing what my period was and you told everyone how she hadn't even gotten her period yet, so she wasn't really a girl. That was a mean thing to say but it made me feel better because no one was laughing at me anymore. When we finally got to sleep that night you moved your sleeping bag next to me and linked our pinkies together and sang to me. "Just the two of us, we can make it if we try just to two of us. You and I" I leaned over to hug you and you kissed me, for the first time ever.

Then last year when you sang Songbird to me after Artie was mean to me, that was really special because you sang a whole song and you cried right after. It made all the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. I felt like they kept running into the walls in my tummy, maybe they were trying to escape?

Those are my most favorite times, there are lots more… do you remember them? Anyways, I wanna sing a song to you one day, my voice isn't as good as yours but I know you'll like it just because it will come from me!

I also have a surprise for you after school, since you hate surprises so much I'll tell you what it is now but maybe you can act surprised? I got a bunch of money from my Aunt for my birthday so I went to Victoria's Secret and bought a little outfit. I really think you're gonna like it. Remember how you told me that you thought me dressing up as a sexy nurse would be fun? Well, let's just say I'm gonna make your dreams come true. That can be my gift to you for helping me with my campaign. Maybe we can take a bath together too? I think that would be fun. A big bubble bath with candles and we can listen to music while were in there too, maybe sneak some of your moms wine.

Okay well I'm about to go to Glee now and see you and I'm super excited, I know we really can't talk too much because when Mr Shue isn't talking Rachel is, but I still like that you're sitting next to me. It makes me feel those butterflies I was telling you about earlier. Is that normal? Or am I just crazy? Oh well! See you soon bugaboo!

Love

Brit-Bee xx

Ps – You should check your phone, I may have sent you a preview of what you will see tonight (:

Dear Brittany,

So, you're sitting next to me right now and you keep looking over and trying to sneak a peek at what I'm writing and it's making it really hard to concentrate. I'm sorry I didn't see you a lot today Brit, Artie had us going over our scripts during free period and during lunch. I would have much rather hung out with you instead of Mc Cripple pants, you know that. I hope your day was good, don't forget to bring your homework over with you tonight so I can look over It for you.

I will definitely help you with your campaign, Kurt's a fool and he would have been lucky to have you. Now, I have another reason to hang out with you! Your posters were awesome, so we will keep them the same I'll just write out some speeches for you and stuff, okay? Remember what I told you, you're the unicorn Brittany. You're totally gonna win Class President. You're super hot and everyone loves you, which along with my campaign strategy will be foolproof.

Ummm, this exchange student, is it a boy or a girl? You house is always so busy but I kind of like it; it's not something I see a lot of so let's still spend some time at your house too. It's really handy that we live so close to each other, that way we can have sexy time whenever we want. Me Gusta. ;)

So let's talk about that text you sent me, where were you when you took that picture? Because it looks like you were in the choir room and thinking of you in just your bra, in the choir room, makes me a little uneasy, still hot though. I'm going to show you how much i approve of your underwear choice later. I can't believe you bought an outfit. That is seriously so sexy Brit. I really hope you don't plan on keeping it on for long though because once I see it on you, I know all I will want to do is tear it off. Thinking about this is getting me really hot and bothered. I'm temped to take a "bathroom break" right about now.

I wonder how many times we've done it in school. I think I've lost count. We should make a game out of it, like try and get as many different places by the end of the year, whatdya say? Up for the Santana Sexcapade Challenge? ;)

I can't believe you remember all those times I sang to you! That's so embarrassing, I was such a dork back then, but I definitely knew how to take care of my best friend. I'd protect you from anything Brittany. I really would like it if you sang to me, but maybe do it at home? I think it would be much sexier; I probably wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you if you did it here at school.

I wrote you something earlier today, I think it's kind of lame but I think you'll like it:

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me _

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

It's not much, you know I'm not good with super sappy stuff but I just wanted you to know that you mean a lot to me. You're amazing Brit, I love you. Okay, well now you're poking me in my side and I can't concentrate on writing anymore. We have to head to the auditorium to sing soon anyways so I'll end my note here. I'm gonna get you back for all this tickling later miss.

Love,

Sanny xx

Ps – I get the butterflies too Britt (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note** – Thanks again for reading guys! I've gotten an overwhelming amount of messages on tumblr regarding this story and it seems to me that you all want more than just letters so, with that being said; tomorrow's chapter will be the first of many to come of interaction between the girls. More than letters is what you want, more than letters is what you will get! I would have incorporated the new structure into this chapter but I didn't have time and I was being hounded to upload so here ya go! Hope you like it and please review! Xx

_Dear Santana,_

_Knock knock. _

_(Who's there)_

_Mira!_

_(Mira who)_

_Mira Mira on the wall, isn't Santana the prettiest of them all! (:_

_I hope that made you smile, it took me a long time to think of a knock knock joke that made sense. I tried it out on Lord Tubbington yesterday but he didn't really understand why you would knock on an invisible door.. and now that I think about it, neither do I. Anyways, I miss you because you're not at school today so I'm super bored. I wonder if you're writing me a letter right now. Since you're staying in bed all day I think you have time to write me one. _

_So I have to tell you something..remember yesterday after the pep assembly when we were behind the bleachers? Of course you do, because you're the one who pulled me back there after my "run the world" performance. Well, I guess while we were getting hot and steamy we weren't alone. Finn came up to me today and asked why you had your hands in my underwear and I looked like I was about to pass out. Don't worry though, I told him that I had a really big front wedgie and I needed your help with it. It only made sense for us to be behind the bleachers because I couldn't have you help me with it in public. I think he believed me so we're in the clear._

_Now onto some sexier news.. I know you're gonna be reading this in bed so I want you to have something sexy to read ;) I want you to put your hand in your underwear (if you're wearing any) and I want you to close your eyes and pretend like it's me touching you. Wait, don't close your eyes because you wont be able to read this… just imagine that it's me. Think about how would kiss you on that special spot of your neck that you love so much. I would run my hands up and down your body, feeling your soft skin on mine. I would crash our lips together and let our tongues dance freely. Imagine me with my "hungry eyes" remember how you said my pupils get really big when I'm turned on? Imagine that. I would see your lips get super big and red because of how turned on you are and I'd plant one last kiss on them, biting down a little bit. _

_Think of me kissing and sucking down your neck and between your breasts, taking one in my mouth and cupping the other with my hand. At this time you usually tense up and start moaning. (that's my favorite) Then I'd leave a trail of baby kisses down your stomach and tickle your thighs. I think at this point you'd basically have a river between your legs so I wouldn't tease you anymore. Id dive my tongue into your wetness and draw circles on your clit. Your legs would be shaking and you'd grab onto my hair and start grinding into me. Think of me pushing my tongue inside of you only to bring it out and tease your clit, I'd keep doing this until I could feel your walls clench around my tongue. I'd stay down there a little while longer so you could ride out your high, then I'd come all the way back up and lay on top of you and cuddle. (:_

_Did that get you off? I hope so; it's no fun being sick. So, here's a recap of my day today: Rachel and Mercedes aren't speaking to each other because of the whole West Side Story thing so it's been really awkward. I think Mercedes is starting her own glee club. Kurt keeps telling me that my campaign isn't fair because I'm using false advertising? I don't even know what that means but I think it's something to do with ducks. He also told me that Topless Tuesday wasn't going to happen. Can he really do that? I mean, it's not like everyone is going to see me go topless, just you._

_Oh, I got a B- on my Spanish test! I'm so excited, my mom is gonna be so proud. I really have to make sure I keep my grades up to graduate. Thanks for helping me so much San, I couldn't do it without you. My little Lebanese tutor. 3 _

_Okay, well it took me all day to write this letter so school is done now and I'm coming over to see you. I can't wait! I love you Tan! _

_Love,_

_Brit-Bee xx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Brittany,<em>

_Hey Brit Brit, I don't know when I'll be able to give you this letter since I'm sick but I promised you I'd write one everyday so, just because I'm sick doesn't mean you're not gonna get one. Maybe we should practice your "fake sick" skills so you can stay home with me next time. We could have cuddled in bed all day. I hope you had a good time at school today, hopefully classes went okay and no one gave you any trouble. Your Tana may be sick but Snixx will tear up that school if need be ;)_

_So I had a thought, this weekend we should go to Chicago together. I know your mom worries about you traveling and doesn't usually let you leave Lima without her, but I think if you're going with me you'll be okay. I want to take you to see the city and we can go see a concert there or something. So what do you think? I can drive us; I've done it a million times. The only catch is that we have to stay with my Uncle in his Condo but he's basically never there so it will be cool. Maybe you can make one of your kick ass cd's for the car ride._

_I also wanted to talk to you about something; it's kind of hard for me to talk about this out loud so I figured that I'd better write it. I think I want to start slowly coming out. First I'll come out to my mom and dad, then Abuela then maybe some people in glee. It's hard pretending all the time and now that I'm spending more time with you it's hard not to act happy. People are starting to catch on I think and I don't want to be blindsided. I want to have control over this situation; I just want to know that you'll be there to help me. _

_It's amazing how much has changed over the summer, I'm finally learning to accept who I am and I have you to thank for that Brit, you knew when to push me and when to back off. You've made me a better person and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. You're my little ray of sunshine. _

_Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, I have a juicy piece of gossip for you. I heard that Quinn is going to try and steal her baby back from Shelby. Isn't that crazy? I mean first she goes all biker-chick batty on us and now she's pretending to be normal just so she can have Beth back? What is she going to do, run away with her and raise her in a colony of bikers? First of all, that just screams "lesbian" to me and second of all she's lost her damn mind. I hate to say it but I think Rachel needs to talk to her. As much as they hated each other, Rachel is the only one Quinn will really listen to. God knows how many times we tried to get her back. Maybe I'll teach Coach Sue about it, she could probably knock some sense into her._

_Okay well I'm gonna take a nap now, hopefully I'll sleep until 2 and then you'll be over to see me. Can't wait to see your beautiful face, I may be sick but I still needz to get my mac on ;)_

_Love you Britt_

_Always,_

_Your Sanny xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Santana, Dear Brittany – Chapter 4**

**Authors Note – **It's bribin' time! I know you all are reading because I'm getting story/author alerts coming out of my ears so I'm forced to bribe you! Don't you love reading a fan fic that gets updated daily? How often does that happen! (rarely) So! I enjoy writing this little love story but what I love more is your feedback so please please review and I will continue to give you a new chapter everyday! With that being said I hope you're all having a lovely week! Also, it's Ash Wednesday! Woo! Xx

It was 5:23 and Santana would be picking Brittany up any minute. Brittany ran around her room, picking up piles of clothes to throw in the laundry basket. She knew her mom wouldn't let her stay with Santana tonight if she didn't make sure her room was spotless and of course, like everything else, she left it until the last minute. Lord Tubbington sat on a pile of papers in the corner of the room watching avidly as the blonde rushed from one side of the room to the other. Brittany took one last look around the room to make sure everything was clean then glanced towards the clock; 5:30. Just in time. Her phone buzzed on her desk and she opened it to see that Santana was right on time, as always.

**Sanny (: - Hey Britt, I'm outside! Let's go!**

Brittany grabbed her purse and kissed her cats head before running out the door. She barely made it down the stairs before her phone began to ring. ::Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out!:: Santana had purposely set this ringtone for herself so Brittany would know that it was her calling. Plus, it was a hot song, what's not to love?

"Hey San!" Brittany beamed.

"Britz, I'm starving. If you don't hurry up I might come in there and eat you."

"That actually sounds better than Breadstix San, maybe we should skip dinner?"

Santana laughed and considered the idea for a moment. "No, I really want us to go to Breadstix, we'll have our fun later tonight at our sleepover remember? Make sure you have your clothes and hurry up"

Brittany reached the front door only to turn around and run back upstairs. She forgot her overnight bag. "Alright San, I'll be right out!" She ran back up into her room and grabbed her bag then headed out to the car. _Why must I always forget the small stuff, so lame, _she thought to herself.

The ride over to Breadstix was short so by 6 o'clock the girls we're in the restaurant and had just placed their orders. Santana was trying to hide how nervous she was. Tonight she was going to ask Brittany where they stand. Sure, they tell each other they love one another and they probably have more sex than the whole school combined but no official titles have been given. Santana was at a point where she realized that she wanted Brittany to be hers; she couldn't bear the thought of sharing her perfect Brittany with anyone else.

After the blonde took her first bite of shrimp, Santana decided just to get it over with.

"Brittany, I want to talk to you about something, something we don't really talk about." Santana's palms were getting sweaty and her heart was racing.

"How sour patch kids are just gummy bears that turned to crack?" Brittany questioned.

Santana inwardly laughed to herself. The blonde's ability to diffuse tension in a situation was incredible. "Brit, are we dating or what?"

Back to panic mode, Brittany looked confused and the Latina was sure her heart would soon vacate her chest.

"Isn't this a date, because I ordered shrimp, aren't you paying? Last week when we took a bath together? Wasn't that a date?"

Brittany wondered what was going on in Santana's brain. She thought they had been dating for months. She didn't make out with anyone else other than Santana and she didn't have sex with guys anymore, not just because she was dating Santana but because she didn't want to. Her best friend was all she needed, all she wanted.

The blonde stared at her girlfriend for a moment and saw her eyes get cloudy. "Are you crying?"

Santana had never felt so happy in her entire life. Everything that she had been feeling was reaffirmed. Brittany was her girlfriend, hers and no one else's. "I'm just really happy." Santana locked her legs between Brittany's under the table and finished eating her food. They sat in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the evening, stealing shy glances at one another.

About an hour later, the girls we're overly full and decided to call it a night. They walked outside towards the car and Santana stopped Brittany before she was able to open her door. "Wait! I want to do it for you." She made her way around to the passenger side of the car and held the door open for Brittany as she got in. Once Brittany was seated, Santana looked around the parking lot to see if anyone was watching and then leaned inside the car and kissed her girlfriend. "I love you" she said. Those three simple words gave Brittany goose bumps every time she heard them.

They arrived at the Lopez residence at 9pm. Santana's parents were in Seattle for the week, her dad had a medical conference to attend and her mom went along with him just for fun. Santana's house was a good size, definitely big compared to the other houses in her neighborhood but not showy, big. She often spent a lot of time alone in the house so she had to make herself comfortable being by herself here.

They went straight up to Santana's room and turned on some music.

"So, I have something for you." Santana said sheepishly.

Brittany's eyes grew wild and she bounded over towards Santana in a split second. "What is it? I love surprises!"

"It's not really a big surprise it's actually kind of normal really. I was thinking of giving this to you earlier today but I wanted to take you to dinner first. I didn't want to make an ass of myself, but now I know that you're my girlfriend, I want you to read it."

Santana pulled out a letter from her coat pocket and handed it over to Brittany. "Read it" she said softly and pulled Brittany over to the foot of her bed. She positioned herself behind the blonde and sat down on the floor. She held onto Brittany from behind as she opened the letter..

* * *

><p><em>Dear Brittany,<em>

_Wow, I never thought I'd be writing something like this to you, let alone actually giving it to you. I'm really bad with communicating how I feel and I know you know that but I'm really trying okay? This is another example of me trying, so bear with me as I ramble through this love letter. Damn, is Santana Lopez writing a love letter? The answer is yes._

_Brittany, you have opened me up to a world of love that I never thought I'd experience. When I'm with you, I feel like nothing else in the world matters. You've been there for me through everything, even when I have a terrible day or when I'm acting like a complete bitch, you're still there right beside me. I don't think I can find words that describe how much I love you. I can't live without you Brit and that's why I'm writing you this letter. I want you to be mine forever, I see all the couples at school and it makes me jealous. I want us to be like that, I want to be able to hold your hand in public or kiss you whenever I want. I want to be able to show you off to the rest of the world because I have the most beautiful girl as my girlfriend. You are my girlfriend, right Brit? _

_All the times that I've been a bitch to people, you've stood by me and calmed me down. You never called me a bad person or talked about me behind my back because you just knew. You knew me from day one Brittany, better than I knew myself. You're so smart and so loving, I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I would do anything to protect you. It's gonna take a while before I'm able to show you just how much I love you in public but I promise I'll get there. Maybe we should think about telling your parents about us. What do you think? If you don't want to, I understand. It's a big decision to make. I'll stand by you no matter what happens so it's okay If you don't want to._

_So, Brittany I guess this is my strange way of asking you to be my girlfriend. I promise to love you and take care of you no matter what babe. I also promise to be nicer to Lord T. I know you're a package deal so I'll make peace with him for your sake, but I swear if he steals my cigarettes again I'll throw him out a window. _

_Be mine? [ ] yes [ ] no_

_Love always,_

_Sanny xx_

* * *

><p>Brittany turned around in Santana's grasp and peered deep into the brunette's eyes. She sat there for a moment, just looking, appreciating. Her eyes began to swell with tears and Santana wiped the water droplets away before they could hit the paper.<p>

"Do you have a pen?" Brittany managed to squeak out through her tears. Santana handed over her favorite pen and the blonde opened up the letter for a second time. Brittany scribbled something at the bottom of the paper and handed it back over to the Latina.

* * *

><p><em>To my girlfriend,<em>

_[x] A million times yes. (even though we've been dating since May 23__rd__)_

_Love, _

_Your girlfriend._

* * *

><p>Now both the girls were in tears. Santana drew Brittany into a hug and held on tight. They sat there, in each other's embrace for what felt like hours. They both felt so safe and loved in each other's arms. When they're together, they're completely in sync. Brittany was the first to pull away from the hug. There was something she needed to say, something she knew she needed to tell Santana. She looked away from the Latina's gaze and played nervously with her fingers.<p>

"_San, my mom already knows about us…."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear Santana, Dear Brittany – Chapter 5**_

**Authors note –** Thanks for the alerts/reviews/comments! As always they are appreciated and as promised here is another chapter for you. Just so you all know the main point of this story was just to give you an inside look to San/Brits relationship through letters so I'm sticking with my original plan of writing back and forth to each other. There will be interaction so don't panic but it's not going to take up a majority of this story. I'm not here to bring any more angst into your world, this is pure fluff to get us through the hiatus. Love you all for reading! Xx

* * *

><p>"<em>San, my mom already knows about us….."<em>

"WHAT! BRIT! How is that possible?" Santana was freaking out, she was sure Brittany's mom would be horrified. What if she made Brittany stay away from her? What if she was sending her away? What would they do if they had to be apart?

"San, calm down. She's known forever." Brittany realized she probably should have approached the conversation differently.

Santana looked confused; she didn't know what to say or how she was supposed to react to the information that was being given to her.

"Brit, you're gonna have to explain this one."

Brittany grabbed her girlfriends' hands and gave her a knowing look that everything was going to be okay. "My mom told me over the summer that she was okay with it. She said that she'd never seen anyone make me this happy. With all the sleepovers we have at our age, it's not normal and she's not deaf either. We both know you're a little loud." Brittany chucked and squeezed Santana's hands tighter.

"Oh. My. God. She probably hates me, I mean, I'm really happy and relieved that she's okay with us but God she probably thinks I'm defiling you, her little baby girl." Santana noticed the confused look that stuck Brittany's face.

"But, I don't need to be filed away. I'm not a piece of paper, how could you de-file me?" Brittany questioned.

"Never mind, wow she's really okay with it? That's amazing. I'm so happy babe." Santana leaned in to give Brittany a kiss but for the two of them, one kiss was never enough.

Hands began to roam and soon enough Santana was straddling Brittany on the floor. She took the blonde's hands and held them above her head. "No touching, not yet" she whispered into her ear before nibbling on it. She kissed her way down the soft, smooth skin on Brittany's neck and peppered kisses across her collar bone. She brought her hand up to the blondes face and stroked her cheek as she stared into ocean blue eyes. "I love you so much Brittany, so much" she said, honestly and fleetingly. Before Brittany could respond she felt lips crash against her own again, Santana's tongue found its way to her own and they fought each other for dominance. They both became increasingly aware of the clothes that were forbidding their bodies to touch so within a matter of seconds they were removed.

Brittany had had enough of being played with and now wanted to please her girlfriend. She sat up from the floor and picked up a flailing Santana and threw her down onto the bed. She began biting and sucking at her firm breasts and grinding herself into Santana's core. Moaning could be heard from both of the girls, their bodies aching to be touched by one another. Without warning Brittany's hand found its way to Santana's mound and she began rubbing circles on her clit. "Jesus Brittany, this won't take long I'm so turned on right now." Santana bucked her hips wilding and her body began to tense. "Baby you're so wet" Brittany panted out. Brittany felt a hand creep down her stomach and towards her core. Santana dove her fingers in and out of the blonde and tried to establish a rhythm they could both cope with.

Brittany's face was tucked into Santana's neck, her rapid breathing was not unnoticed by the brunette and she knew Santana was close because she could feel her pulse getting alarmingly fast. "Tell me when you're close baby" Santana moaned out. They both were in sync, rubbing at each other's clits and pumping in and out of each other; they continued grinding up against their hands. "Baby I can't hold on any longer I'm about to-"Santana couldn't even finish her sentence. Her body came crashing down her walls constricting around Brittany's fingers and vice versa. Brittany lay on top of her for a few minutes, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

The minutes started to add up and after a while Santana's breathing was relaxed and consistent. Brittany looked up to see that her girlfriend had fallen asleep beneath her. The blonde smiled and wrapped her arms around the Latina. "I'll never let you go" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep herself. "You'll never have to" Santana whispered sleepily as she held on tighter. Both the girls slept like that the entire night.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…(at school)<strong>

_Dear Santana,_

_Hello my beautiful giiiiirlfriend (: I hope you're having a super magical day. I'll get Rory to bring you some lucky charms so you'll have the luck of the Irish with you, that should definitely make your day super duper awesome. Oh! You know what else is super duper awesome? The fact that I have the prettiest girlfriend ever! I told Lord Tubbington this morning about us being official and he looked really confused. I think he thought we've been dating all along, isn't that funny? Oh, he also said he forgives you for all the mean things you've done. I'm really glad he approves._

_Math class is super boring and I really don't understand what the teacher is talking about. I mean X + 3 = 5? I thought 2+3=5. Since when did letters also mean numbers? When am I ever going to use this again? It's so dumb. Finn is sitting in front of me and he's writing a list of reasons why Rachel is mean to him. Hold on let me see if I can read any._

**She loves me and wants me to succeed so she's trying to push me to my limit (nope)**

**I'm almost as awesome as she is so she wants me to bring it down a peg**

**She wants to make sure I'm good enough to be her lackey in New York**

_That's all I could see. Wow, maybe they really are perfect for each other. Whatever, anyways. Guess what's coming up soon? Well, not soon soon, but almost soon. VALENTINES DAY! You know what that means! It's our first valentine's day as a couple, I can't wait to buy you stuff and make you a cute card. Maybe I should start working on that soon._

_We got bags of candy today in History because we're watching a movie this week. We got skittles and starburst and since you love them so much I picked out all your favorites for you; the pink starburst and the green and orange skittles. They're in a bag in your locker (: You may have found them already! I threw all the yellow ones away because they look like yellow snow and my mom always told me never to eat the yellow snow so I think I should play it safe with yellow food too._

_Okay, well I'm going to lunch now so hopefully I'll see you. I love you like a love song Tana! _

_Kisses, Hugs & Love_

_Brit-Bee xx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Brittany S. Pierce,<em>

_Hey Chiquita bonita ;) (means pretty girl) Hope you're day is going well. Last night was amazing Brit. I had a really great time and falling asleep together naked is something we should totally do more often. I mean I woke up this morning expecting to have icicles on my nipples from sleeping without a blanket but no, I was totally toasty with a warm hot girl on top of me. Winning! I'm definitely adding to the list of my favorite nights with you._

_I had to show you this because of reasons. I really hope you find this as hi-larious as I do. This is the note that I left in Rachel's locker._

_**Berry,**_

_**I'd appreciate it if you would stop trying to devour Finn in the hallways. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you would stop sucking face full stop, but since the likelihood of that actually happening is minimal I have compiled a short list of places that are now off limits to your canoodling. **_

_**Choir room, hallways, offices, within visual range of Santana Lopez, corners, closets.**_

… _**actually anywhere that's not at home.**_

_**I'd like to be able to keep my lunch down from now on so the horror must end. I know you may not think I eat because I have a super hot body but some of us are just naturally flawless, I can't help it if you're jealous. **_

_**Don't test me, manhands.**_

_**Auntie Snixx. **_

_Isn't that awesome? I mean seriously, who does she think she is. PDA is all over this school and you know full well that I don't have a problem with it but the two of them are ridiculous. They need to get laid already, maybe then they will stop burning my eyes with their disgusting displays that should only be seen on late night tv._

_So on a better note, I also want to remind you that we need to finish going over your campaign speech. You're gonna rock the house Brit. I came up with some note cards for you, that way if you forget what you have to say, you'll have the note cards right in front of you to read off of. With me as captain of the Cheerios and you as Senior class president, we're gonna run this school. We will be the power couple (when I come out) and no one will be able to touch us._

_One more thing before I go, we HAVE to start talking about colleges, like where we wanna go. I wanna know what you want to major in and all that good stuff. There is no way in hell that we are being separated after high school. I mean come on; we haven't spent more than a week apart since we met. We never get sick of each other either so I'd say we're pretty much going to spend the rest of our lives together. Haha, hope you're okay with that. Alrighty Britt-Bee, I'm heading your way now. I'll see you at lunch!_

_I love you boo!_

_Always,_

_Sanny xx_


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Santana, Dear Brittany – Chapter 6

**Authors Note – **As always thanks for reading lovelies! (: Just a little fyi, my other fic "One Pushed Two Fell" will be updated tomorrow. For those of you that haven't started reading it, it's a Heya fic! Another thing to remember is that this story is mirroring the show so all the events in the show happen with the chapters (so right now were on mash-off) This chapter is going to give you a better look at Brittany's role in the whole outing (it will continue over to the next chapter) Hope you enjoy. Review! Xx

* * *

><p>"Hey Santana, why don't you just come out of the closet?" Finn yelled across the hall.<p>

His words felt like knifes to her chest, she couldn't breathe, let alone think of a comeback. So she just stood there.

"You're just too afraid to admit that you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you back." He scolded her once more before he walked away.

Wasps, it felt like thousands of wasps were stinging her entire body, she was frozen. She didn't know what to do. There were people walking all around her so who knows who heard what had just happened. She couldn't just stand there, it would bring more attention to herself so she did the only thing she could think of doing, she ran.

She made it to her car before she broke down, her insides were screaming and her brain couldn't cope with what had just happened, she needed Brittany. She reached into her bag as her tears streamed down her face, to find her phone and saw 3 missed texts from the girl she needed the most.

**Britt 3 – Hey where are you? Class is gonna start!**

**Britt 3 – Babe, I'm worried, you always reply..**

**Brit 3 - Someone said you went out to your car, I'm coming.**

Just as she finished reading the last text her passenger door was opened.

"What are you doing in here? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Brittany's facial expression went from confused to flustered to worried. She had never seen Santana broken, she was always so composed and rarely cried, which is why she was so stunned when the Latina crawled over the center console and onto Brittany's lap. She held onto the blonde and hid her face in the crook of her neck.

Brittany sat there and held her as she cried, she didn't know what was wrong but she knew that right now wasn't the time to talk about it. She just needed to be held and told that everything was going to be okay, so that's what she did. They sat there for a good fifteen minutes before Santana finally calmed down. Brittany lifted the Latina's chin up so they were face to face.

"Tell me what happened" she said softly.

Santana sat up and moved back over to the drivers seat, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breathe as she turned back to her girlfriend. "I went to apologize to Finn or at least that's what I thought I was doing but then Irish was with him and his existence alone makes me angry so I took it out on Finn and started commenting on his lack of talent and he actually took a stab at me. He told me I needed to come out of the closet and that the only reason Im mean all the time is because I'm in love with you and-"

She started crying again, the thought of Brittany not feeling the same way was too much to handle, she covered her face and continued sobbing.

"And what? Tell me, please San" Brittany begged, she reached over and took Santana's hands into her own.

"And- And you don't love me back." Tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't control them.

"Are you kidding me? That's ridiculous, of course I love you. I've always loved you, you know that San. Please don't think he's right, he has no idea what we've been through, he doesn't even know me so how can he say that I don't love you. That's so dumb, he's stupid and you know I don't like calling people stupid but seriously, he's being a tool, just ignore it." Brittany was trying to figure out what Santana was thinking, did she really doubt how Brittany felt?

"You don't believe him do you?" Brittany almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"I believe you when you say you love me, I know you do, but hearing it just sucks and not to mention he said all this to me in the middle of the hallway, who knows how many people heard." Santana shook her head thinking about everyone knowing that she was gay, it wasn't fair. It was her decision to tell people, not Finn's.

"Well, here's what I think; You can't exactly change what he said, so you need to remind yourself that what he said isn't true and you're Santana Lopez, you run this school, you can slash anyone with your vicious words and if not that, then you can kick their asses. I bet no one was even paying attention, I wouldn't worry about it, but we do need to get back inside babe. We could get in trouble for leaving school early."

Brittany leaned over and wiped all the mascara away from the Latina's eyes and kissed her cheek. She knew that going back inside was the best thing to do, she couldn't run away it would only make school worse tomorrow. "There, all better. Now come on, I know you don't want to but we need to go."

Santana knew she had to go back inside, she took a deep breathe and headed back towards the front of the building, just as she was about to open the doors Brittany stopped her and held out her pinky. She smiled faintly at the blonde and walked back in and headed to Spanish.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santana,<em>

_I feel like I write you the most when you're sitting next to me. I like it though because It's like I get to talk you even though I'm not supposed to. I know you're still upset about what Finn said but I want to remind you that it is so not true_. You know me San, we've had this weird friendship thing since forever. We've always been_ closer than other people. I knew even before you did that we were gonna be together as more than friend. I liked cuddling and kissing you way more than I did any of the boys, that means something. It means were gonna spend forever together._

_We have the most awesome relationship ever, you wanna know why? Sure you do! It's because we have been best friends since we were little, so we know everything about each other! I love everything about you and I still wanna spend time with you after all these years. I'm pretty sure it's impossible to get sick of you. I love that, I don't have it with anyone else. I even get sick of Lord Tubbington sometimes, he get's on my nerves a lot._

_Really, all I'm trying to say is that I love you and no matter what anyone says or thinks, nothing will change that. My first act as president will be to forbid Finn from speaking ever again. Maybe i can get coach to cut his tongue off, Rachel probably wouldn't mind either. All he does is tear people down, he's really mean to Blaine and he's just annoying. I try and be nice to everyone but if someone is mean to you I won't stand for it. I'll take care of you boo._

_I think that you should come over tonight and we can order Chinese food and watch sweet valley high. I know that always makes you feel better. We can also talk to my mom if you want, we can let her know that we're together for real and we know that she knows. We can do it in front of Rory too if you want. Since he's good friends with Finn now, maybe then he will see that I love you too and he'll say something. It's worth a shot i think._

_Oh, if you ever doubt how I feel about you then I want you to remember this:_

_Reasons why you and i are soul mates_

_You always take care of me and help me with my homework_

_You spend weekends with me and have sleepovers even when you have to sneak out of your house_

_You were my first.._

_You make me happier than anyone ever has_

_When I'm not with you, I want to be and I think about you all the time_

_Lord Tubbington never liked anyone else I was with, you're his favorite._

_I hope you read those and believe them, I'll give you as many reasons as you need for the rest of forever San, but all I need is one. You and i are soul mates because I love you._

_Love ALWAYS,_

_Your Brittany xx_

* * *

><p>To be continued…..<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Never mind I'll find, someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best, for you two._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said._

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…_

Brittany started to walk forward to pull Santana into a hug, she wanted her to feel loved and to know that she'd always be there, but she was too late. She had jumped off stage and headed straight for Finn.

"What did you say to her?" She shouted and pointed to Rachel

"I said you did great" Finn tried to hide his smirk as he pretended to play stupid.

"You're lying!" Santana couldn't control herself, who does he think he is. No one knows what he did; no one understands the pain he has caused. Someone overhead their conversation in the hallway and now the world was going to know that Santana was gay and it was all his fault. Her blood was boiling, she wanted to strangle him but instead she smacked him across the face as hard as she could.

Everyone stood there in shock, not knowing what to do next, Santana ran, Brittany was right behind her. She got out into the hallway and realized she didn't know where she was going. As soon as she turned around Brittany tackled her. She pulled her into the tightest hug she could and whispered "I love you" over and over again. Brittany knew that classes would be getting out soon and she needed to get Santana out of here. _Focus Brittany focus, you need to be a grown up right now, _she said to herself. She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her out towards the parking lot.

"We're going back to my place, we can talk or I can just hold you and you can breathe, I know you can't stay here." Brittany drove Santana's car back to her place and lead her up to her bedroom. No one was home besides Lord Tubbington, so Santana could feel comfortable crying for hours if she needed to and that's exactly what she did. She cried and held onto Brittany as if her life depended on it. So many thoughts were running through her head, what would her family think, everything was going to change and it wasn't fair.

"I was supposed to do this on my own time, it's all ruined now. I hate him, I HATE HIM!" she screamed and cried and tugged at Brittany's clothes and her heart. All Brittany could do was hold her and tell her she loved her. Nothing else would stick right now so Brittany thought it was best just to let her cry.

About an hour later Santana had cried herself into exhaustion. She was wrapped up in blankets and in Brittany's arms, fast asleep. The blonde took this opportunity to get out all the things she needed to say, things she had wanted to say earlier. She wriggled out from her bed covers and laid on the floor, close enough to see Santana as she began to write.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santana,<em>

_You are the bravest person I know. You can get through anything and you will get through this. Not just because you are brave but because you have me. Ever since we were little I knew you were someone special, I knew that you were different than anyone I'd ever met. Now I know you used to tell me that being different was a bad thing and that we needed to fit in and be like everyone else but now I know that it's not true. Being different makes you special. It makes you better than everyone else. It's one of the many reasons why I love you, why I'll always love you._

_I know that it may seem like your world has ended but I promise you it hasn't. We will tackle everything together and I will protect you from anything or anyone that comes your way. Consider it my thank you to you for taking care of me for all these years. You know that you can always feel safe at my house. You can stay here for as long as you like, whenever you like. My parents know about us and Lord T loves you and you're my girlfriend. This is like your safe house. You know, like the Jews used when they tried to hide from the Nazi's? Except Rachel isn't allowed here, that would be too weird, plus she'd try and sneak Finn in and I'd probably cut off his balls. Anyway, just know that with me, you're safe._

_I don't know what your mom and dad will think, I hope they are accepting and still love you just as much. I can be there when you tell them if you want. I probably shouldn't come with you when you talk to your Abuela because she never really liked me to begin with, just tell her you like girls, don't tell her it's me. She may put some curse on me or something and that really scares me._

_San, you're perfect. I know you tell me that perfect people don't exist but I don't believe it. There is nothing about you I would change. Even now, looking up at you sleeping in my bed, I can't help but love you. I want to spend the rest of forever loving you. I'll never leave your side baby. Never._

_I hope you know that nothing will ever keep me away from you, your parents, abuela, even you. Nothing, I will be here forever. _

_I love you to the sun and back._

_Love, forever and a day_

_YOUR Brittany xx_

* * *

><p>Santana woke up and saw that Brittany was not beside her, instead there was an envelope.<p>

_**Read Me (: Brittany is in the shower and will be back shortly.. ps. She loves you.**_

Santana couldn't help but smile to herself as she read the letter. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Brittany. All of the horrible things in the world didn't mean a thing when Brittany was with her. She felt a little more confident after reading the letter. _Maybe I can do this. Maybe we can do this._

_Maybe I can do this. Maybe we can do this. She repeated to herself._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Brittany,<em>

_I want you to imagine your favorite thing in the entire world, the thing that makes you the happiest, whether it's playing with the ducks or your favorite ice cream or a warm sunny day. Think of how happy that makes you and I want you to know, that you make me happier than that. You have this amazing ability to make me feel invincible. I don't know how you do it. I love you so much Brit, I don't know how I'd get through any of this without you._

_I will never be able to forgive Finn for this and I wouldn't stop you from chopping off his balls. In fact I'd probably take pictures and post them around the school. Telling people is scared to me but I know I have to do it. I have to tell my Abuela first, I need to tell my parents before they see the commercial. I think I need to tell them alone but I want you waiting outside in the car for me, no matter what the outcome I need to know that you are only seconds away. I need the love of my life with me._

_As I was running out into the hallway earlier I realized something, I stopped when I noticed that I didn't know where I was running too, I wanted to find somewhere safe, somewhere away from it all. I needed you. I needed your arms. I melt away and feel safe whenever you hold me and as always, you were right there. Brit, thank you. I know I haven't exactly made things easy on you over the years but I promise that now everyone knows I'll make sure to make you proud._

_If I have to do this I'm going all out. The world is going to know how proud I am that you are mine. I'm scared to death of what my family will think, people at school don't really matter to me but my family does. As soon as I can get over that milestone I think everything will be okay._

_Thank you baby, for being my rock._

_Ps – I'm mad you're showering without me._

_Love you until the end of time_

_Your Lebanese girlfriend._

* * *

><p>Brittany walked back into the bedroom just in time to see Santana folding up her letter and placing it under Brittany's pillow. They smiled at each other and Brittany crawled onto the bed and snuggled into her girlfriend.<p>

"My shower says it misses you" Brittany said knowingly.

"Well, since you're about to get dirty again, we'll take another shower together later." With that, Santana had Brittany right where she wanted her. Her towel was now on the other side of the room and Santana's afternoon was about to get a lot better.

_REVIEEEEEEWWW! XXXXX_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note - Hey guys, sorry its been so long, i've been a little preoccupied with my other story and writing one-shots for people i kinda lost my way here for a little, BUT I'm back! Hope you like this chapter, it's actually one of my favorites. Also, if you're reading OPTF, there will be an update later today i promise, i know you're all angry at me for my cliffhanger :)**

The trouble tones were back in the choir room and it was clear that there was a lot of tension in the room. The new directions sat on one side of the room and the trouble tones on the other. Santana couldn't believe she'd been roped into doing this. First she had to deal with being outed by Finn and now she had to deal with everyone singing about it. The only things keeping her from jumping out of her seat and strangling him was brittany.

Brittany sat next to her the whole time with one arm around her back, stroking her every now and then, she felt like she needed to protect Santana, she was hardly okay with what was going on either but there really wasn't anything she could do. She knew she couldn't survive school for two weeks without her.

Kurt and Blaine were up first, they sang the song "Perfect" and while the song itself was a good choice the whole concept of this lesson snatched away any praise that would have been given. Santana was the first to get up to leave to head to her next class, Brittany close behind.

"San, wait up" Brittany skipped after her and grabbed her hand to stop her from moving any further.

When their eyes met, Brittany could see the hurt in her girlfriends eyes and it killed her. She interlocked their hands together and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Listen to me, I love you. This week is gonna suck unicorn balls but I promise i'll be right there with you. We get this over with and we can try and get back to normal. Until then i'm giving you the right to kiss me whenever you want!"

Santana laughed at Brittany's sweet gesture, in all honesty it did make her feel a little better. "But Brit, i already get kisses whenever i want?" Santana stepped forward so she was barely an inch away from Brittany's face.

"No you don't. You get kisses whenever we're together. I'm saying if you're in the middle of class and you want a kiss, text me and ill come to where ever you are and kiss you!" Santana thought this idea was ridiculous but decided to play along. She kissed Brittany on the mouth this time and walked her to class.

"I'll meet you at you locker after class" Brittany said and bounced into English class.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santana Lopierce,<em>

_(; Like your new name? Figured we're gonna be married some day anyway and i want us to have the same last name but i don't want us to lose our names either. I mean where would they go? They've been with us our whole life and then suddenly *POOF* they disappear! That's not fair to the name fairies. They probably lose some of their salary when people give up names. I don't want them to go without food! _

_Anyways, I want you to know that you're really brave. Finn doesn't understand that what he's doing is making everything worse. The good news is, that in a week this will all be over and we can start moving on with our lives. Together. We have so many things to do over the next few months. What with college and summer vacation and everything, we need to start planning now because i'm freaking out a little._

_So i thought since everyone else is singing to you and making a fool out of themselves i want to do something for you, I want you to like it though. I don't want you to think im encouraging them... but i guess i'll just go ahead and write it. It's kind of a poem but kind of a song but like i said... i dont wanna sing it and be like everyone else._

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_I wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_On Sunday, you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours, if you want it_

_We can take it, if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break._

_What do you think? I know it's not the best but it just kind of comes from inside of me, so i thought you'd want to hear it. I love you San, so much and i know that we can get through this together. You're the best girlfriend ever. You have always been my favorite even when we didn't know we were together. You make coming to school worth it. Lord Tubbington loves you now, my family loves you and i will always love you. You know that you can always stay with me too, whenever you like. Okay well sorry to make this short but i have an English test. I love you, I love you, I love youuuu. (imagine me saying that like they do in Elf!)_

_Love always and forever,_

Your Brit-Bee xx

* * *

><p><em>Dear Britt-Britt,<em>

_Ugh, baby i'm so annoyed, I seriously don't even know what i'd do without you. I'd probably try and shove Rachel down Finn's throat. The two of them make me sick. They just sit there smiling and pretending like this is okay? I mean i hate the hobbit but of all people she should know how bad this is. I mean what would she think if i decided to spill about her and Quinn hooking up behind Finn's back. What then? Id be outing her AND telling Finn she's a cheater. Whatever, i love Quinn so i wont do it but i'm still pissed._

_I really hope you're actually taking your English test right now. I know you get distracted but i need you to focus babe. We'll be getting our college acceptance letters soon and we need to make sure we're close to each other. Then again, i'd travel the world for you and you know it ;) _

_I think this weekend we should stay at your house. I need to give my parents time to accept everything, that and telling my abuela is not going to be a fun time. I really hope things will work out. Im so glad your family is so loving and accepting Brit. I don't know what i'd do without them. I still can't believe your mom has known all along._

_I have an idea for a song i wanna sing to you, but i want you to listen to it first. It's kinda deep and i want to make sure you understand it before i sing it out. So, look up Dashboard Confessional - Stolen. Read the lyrics and then i'll sing it to you. _

_Oh, and the Quinn and Rachel thing, i think i forgot to tell you about that, so you're probably wondering how i knew. I went over to Quinn's house the other day to drop off some of my old clothes for her and usually i don't have to knock so i let myself in and ugh... my eyes are still burning thinking about it. There was Rachel going down on Quinn right in the fucking living room! Rachel was out of there faster than Irish on St Patty's day. Quinn and i talked about it and i guess it's been going on for a while. Gross right? Ew. i bet Berry doesn't even groom her biznass. Ugh. gross. omg. Mental picture._

_Anyways i'm gonna try and actually focus now. Though it's pretty hard to do without you here. I think i might take you up on that promise of a kiss. In fact i'm going to text you right now! :)_

_I love you more than anything,_

_Forever yours,_

_Sanny-Bear_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for keeping with me, im a little disappointed with the lack of reviews so if you want me to keep this story going, shoot me some otherwise im probably gonna wrap it up in a couple of chapters. If you're on tumblr i also write the Glee Club: Facebook feeds that seem to be pretty popular, follow me for updates Fatelaidahand(AT)tumblr(dot)com**

****- sorry again for the long breaks between chapters, school is driving me crazy-

Post will be up later today!


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright bb's you've earned it. That you so much for the reviews. Definitely motivated me for this chapter! As always i own nothing but this story.**

**xx**

****Dear Santana,

Hi baby! So i'm really proud of you right now for how far you've come these past few weeks. We have regionals tonight against new directions, we're finally together and open in public and everything is just going so well. I've seriously never been happier! So i was thinking! Remember the other day when we were talking about different colleges? Well i think we're gonna end up either in California or in New York. I mean we both applied to all the same schools so one of them has to get us both in right? Im really glad you wanna be a singer and not a Doctor. I don't think i'd like not seeing you all the time. Plus now we can be the stars of a lesbian musical...maybe it will be the first lesbian musical and we will have lots of awards and make a ton of money! Maybe Rachel and Quinn can be in it too since they're kind of lesbians now too?

I don't know why they hide it, they're so unicorn! Guess what i did this morning! I was playing around with my computer trying to figure out where you put everything.. and good job organizing by the way now i can almost find everything. Except i looked in the folder you named "pussy" and i thought it would be pictures of Lord Tubbington but NO... it was you! Naked. San that's really not fair to trick me like that.. especially when i'm at school, we weren't even near each other so i couldn't get you to touch me. Totally not fair, remind me to get you back for that later.

I also realized something today. You are my longest relationship! Isn't that awesome? We've been together basically 4 years. I know we've both like done stuff with other people during that time but i've loved you like a love song for 4 years so i'm counting it. What does that even mean anyway? How can you love someone like a love song? Maybe i'll write a letter to Selena Gomez and she can tell me.

Math is really boring right now and i can't concentrate, all i can think about is that pussy folder on my computer, i wanna look at it again but i don't want anyone else to see. Maybe we can skip lunch today and we can look at the folder together? Maybe i should take some pictures and send them to you.. i guess that's only fair. I mean i know we have that tape of us doing stuff but we promised each other we wouldn't watch it again.. even though i think it's kind of hot. Is that weird. I mean it's basically like i'm watching you have sex with someone else, but it's me but its not really me because i'll be right next to you... okay my head hurts.

Alright well i'm gonna keep this short for right now. Tomorrow is our 1 month anniversary of being official.. but remember its only a fake anniversary because our real one is 4 years ago on August 21st! :)

Love you oodles and noodles!

Your Britt-Bee

Ps - I really really really want to look at that folder... :)

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

Holy shit Brit. I don't know what's gotten into you lately. I was almost late for class because of our little bathroom sex session... not that i'm complaining. That was totally hot. I'm actually really proud of me too. My parents accept us for being together i just really hope my Abuela comes around. Not seeing her really is hard, i mean the woman practically raised me. College is going to be fine Brit, i know you're worried because everyone will be graduating and going their separate ways but just remember i will always be with you. I promise wherever you go i'll be right there behind you. Remember high school musical. "Take my hand, ill take the lead and with every turn you'll be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall you know i'll catch you though it all." Pinky swear Britt Britt.

Im glad you convinced me to be a singer too, i never thought i was good enough but all of these years of you telling me that i am... well it makes me wanna do it for you. You're my inspiration baby. We will totally make a lesbian movie (not like the one hidden in my room) but no berry will have no part in it. I wanna get as far away as possible from manhands. I really hope Quinn doesn't stay with her because i don't think i can handle Rachel Berry for the rest of my life. Fuck, what a horrifying thought.

That folder Brittany was supposed to be a surprise! I can't believe you found it and i can't believe you looked at it at school! Omg. Good thing i take care of my lady grooming. Either way, for your eyes only. I totally would appreciate having some sexy pictures of you to call my own. Especially on those long nights where i can't be sleeping with you.. it will.. uhh...help me out ;) If you know what i mean. Seriously Britt, you have the sexiest body i think i've ever seen. I'm turned on just thinking about it right now. That's how hot you are.

Watching our "movie" may be something to add to our to-do list. I think it's time.. plus that way we can try new things and improve.. lets call it a learning experience :) I love that you write exactly how you speak, i could totally hear you rambling in my head. Super cute. I hate this class right now, Finn is being his regular douchey self and Berry and Q are giving each other sex eyes across the room. They're even passing notes to each other. I mean what exactly do they need to say right now? Ugh, sickening.

Maybe i'll come and rescue you right now.. since i'm not really doing anything and we could be productive and do each other ;)

Hmmmm. doing it.

Love you always my little unicorn

Your Sanny xx


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for being so patient on my updating guys! Writing 2 fics, keeping up with tumblr and real life is proving to be a little daunting but i will continue on! Now for this chapter, if you follow me on tumblr and pay attention to my page you will have gotten a sneak peek already. I really like writing love letters and the whole concept you're about to see was really personal for me, so here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santana,<em>

Hi baby! I'm super bummed that i'm not at school right now. I know you're probably hating it too. I hope Rachel isn't bothering you too much. I wonder how i got sick and you didn't? This is really dumb, i hate missing school. I hope your day is going really well. I'm really excited for your solo in Glee Club this week, every time you sing i get super emotional and i have to stop myself from jumping out of my seat to kiss you! It's really hard to do since you're so adorable and talented! Lord Tubbington say's Hi by the way! He misses you too.

So, have you looked into any college options?..because there's something i wanna talk to you about. I may have done something for you and i really hope you're okay with it. I just know you're really busy with cheerios and glee and being my girlfriend i figured i'd do something nice for you ;)

Oh! So this weekend i think we should go see a movie or something, i feel like we really haven't had a date night in a while. I know we go out with the glee kids and stuff but we never really go out just me and you. We can go see a movie and i can take you to dinner. We can get all dressed up and everything, it'll be awesome! Maybe we can go see that new cartoon movie Lorax, but you may not wanna see that... so we can go see something romantic too? Nothing scary though, i don't wanna have nightmares.

I know what i'll do! I'll make a list of things we can do and i'll give it to you later when i see you! I love you mucho baby, hopefully i'll be seeing you later after school. Hopefully i can stay awake long enough this medicine is making me sleepy!

Kisses and hugs from Lord T and me!

Your Britt Bee

* * *

><p><strong>READ ME FIRST!<strong>

Dear Brittany,

Hey Britt Britt, instead of writing you a letter today i figured i'd do something even better since youre sick. I hate this place without you. There's no one here to make me smile or make me laugh like you can. :( I miss my baby. Oh well, i'll get over it and come snuggle with you later. So, remember back you were dating Artie and i first was trying to tell you i loved you? Well, i actually wrote you something but i chickened out and never gave it to you. I thought i threw it away but i guess i kept it, i found it when i was going through my box of photos and stuff.. so here it is babe, all the words i should have said sooner...

xx

Santana

* * *

><p>Dear Brittany,<p>

Hi. I really wish i knew where to begin. We haven't written notes to each other since freshman year so i feel kind of silly doing it now but i honestly don't think I have the balls to say this to you in person, which is totally lame because we pretty much talk about everything. Anyways, what i wanted to talk to you about was about the other day.. at your locker when i said i loved you… i don't think you really understood everything i was trying to tell you and that's not your fault at all. It's mine, i suck and expressing myself, you've always been the better one at that but i'm gonna give it one more shot.

Brittany ever since we met i knew there was something special about you. I've never really been close to any of my friends and most people just genuinely annoy the shit out of me but it's never been that way with you. I've always had this overwhelming feeling that i need to protect you and take care of you. You're smarter than anyone i know Britt and sometimes people can't see that. People tend to lash out when they don't understand something. Take me for example, i'm a real bitch to people, not because i want to be or because i think it's funny but because i don't understand my feelings sometimes so i do the only thing i know i can. Acting like i don't care and being mean to people is familiar to me, it's easy but i don't want to be like that anymore. I understand now what all my feelings mean and i want to be a better person, a better person for you.

There are certain people in life that leave a mark, not a physical one but one on your heart. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad, you're one of those people for me Britt. You've left a mark on my heart that i'll never be able to erase and i'll never ever be able to thank you enough. You've shown me what it feels like to really be loved. You take care of me when i'm sick, you defend me even when you know i'm wrong and most importantly, you've loved me from the beginning. You're the only person in this world that knows the real me and accepts me for it and because of that i fell in love with you.

Every day we spent together i tried to convince myself that i wasn't falling for you, i tried to focus on Puck or on Sam but nothing was working. I couldn't get you out of my head. The way it felt when you would stroke my hair before we slept, the way to kissed my forehead every time we cuddled on the couch. Things like that are forever engrained into my brain, i cherish them. Brittany i want the opportunity to show you as much love as you've shown me. I want to love you better than anyone has or ever will love you. I want to take you out of dates and have cheesy romantic moments with you like you see in the movies. I want to share everything with you and only you. I can't promise you that i will be able to shout our love from the rooftops just yet, because even though i understand it, a lot of other people won't. What i can promise you is to try my best to get people to understand eventually. The love that i have for you is so strong and so powerful that it makes me feel like i can do anything.

I really hope you understand what all this means. I know i've been confusing lately and distant and angry and i'm so sorry. Brittany S Pierce i love you, i'm in love with you and the only thing i want out of my life is to share it with you. I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend, officially.

I'm gonna do that cheesy thing where you check a box and send it back to me okay?

I love you, be mine?

[ ] yes [ ] no [ ] maybe

Your Santana

**DUN DUN DUN... How will Brittany respond! I guess we'll have to wait until next week to find out!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
